ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Wu
}} Master Wu is a wise old man and the mentor to the Ninja. He was the First Spinjitzu Master's second born son, Misako's brother-in-law, the late Garmadon's younger brother, and Lloyd's paternal uncle. Wu endured a struggling childhood as his brother was infected with evil and condemned to the Underworld. Many years later, Wu trained a group of teenagers in the ways of Spinjitzu so they could protect the land his father created. Wu would guide the Ninja in many battles against the Serpentine and Stone Army. After Lloyd defeated The Overlord, Garmadon was purified of evil. When the Nindroid conflict began, Wu was captured by the Digital Overlord and corrupted into a cyborg. After the Digital Overlord was vanquished, Wu was purified, but the conflict didn't end until Zane sacrificed himself. The loss of Zane disbanded the team until they reunited and found him on a mysterious island. Wu eventually joined the Elemental Masters to fight Chen and his army. After Garmadon sacrificed himself to defeat Chen's army, Wu's first pupil, Morro, escaped the Cursed Realm and possessed Lloyd. Wu then trained Nya to harness her element. After Morro freed his master into Stiix, Wu helped evacuate the city before Nya destroyed the beast. Shortly after, Nadakhan attacked the Ninja and trapped Wu in the Sword of Souls. After Jay made his final wish, recent events were reversed and Ninjago was left safe. On the Day of the Departed, Wu led the Ninja during their day of remembrance, as he commemorated his father at the old monastery. A revived Morro would tell Wu of Yang's plot to defeat the Ninja, allowing Wu to reunite the team. Wu would confront an old adversary, Acronix, who would strike him with a Time Blade and cause him to rapidly age, leaving him helpless and suffering. Wu's health was eventually restored, and he would sacrifice himself in a bid to defeat the Time Twins. The loss of Wu left his nephew Lloyd in charge of the Ninja and he made it the Ninjas' mission to find out what happened to him. Biography Early Life In Wu's childhood, he and Garmadon shared a close brotherly bond. One day in his youth, Wu lost his father's katana during a spar, and Garmadon climbed over the wall to retrieve it. While outside, The Great Devourer bit Garmadon's hand, corrupting him with its venom. As a result of the growing evil within him, Garmadon became increasingly distant from his family, but he and Wu would remain allies and a team against evil. After their father died, Garmadon and Wu vowed to protect the Golden Weapons. Centuries later,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/781615927200616448 soon after his brother left to train under Master Chen, Wu found a young boy, Morro, rummaging through the Monastery's trash cans in search of food. Wu took pity on him and trained him in the ways of the Ninja. He soon discovered that Morro was a descendant of the Elemental Master of Wind and believed him to be the Green Ninja. This ended up being his greatest regret as the thought of the power that came with the title made Morro incredible arrogant and he flew into a fit of rage when the Golden Weapons did not react as they would when in the presence of the chosen one. Wu was disappointed, but still would not give him the Green Gi, as it was not his destiny. Wanting to prove his destiny wrong, Morro left vowing to find the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Garmadon eventually returned to fight alongside his brother and the Elemental Masters in the Serpentine War, where they imprisoned the Serpentine, exiled Chen and Clouse, and banished Arcturus to the Cursed Realm. Shortly after congratulating the Elemental Alliance on their victory against the Anacondrai, the Elemental Masters of Time, twins Acronix and Krux, turned against them, believing that Ninjago should be ruled by the most powerful. After the Elemental Masters were defeated by the Hands of Time, Wu came up with the idea to have the Masters of Fire and Water forged the Time Blades. When the weapons were done, he had the two rest as he and Garmadon donned the weapons and fought against the Time Twins. After a short battle, the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master defeated them, used the gauntlets to absorb their powers. Wu and Garmadon agreed that the element of Time was too powerful, and performed a ritual to open a Temporal Vortex, to send the newly empowered Time Blades to be lost in time forever. Refusing to be defeated, the powerless Time Twins broke free of the Elemental Masters and into the Vortex. Within the Vortex, Wu saw a blimp that told him the exact time Acronix would eventually return to Ninjago—forty years in the future. He kept this knowledge in mind, but thought Krux to be lost to time forever, unaware he would be released from the Vortex and know of his brother's return. Immediately after watching the Time Twins disappear, the future Acronix and Krux appeared in a giant mech, and an army of unfamiliar snake warriors. He, Garmadon, and the Elemental Alliance were no match for the Vermillion warriors, but they were unknowingly assisted by the future children of Ray and Maya, Kai and Nya, pretending to be their parents. The Time Twins fled into time with the Iron Doom, but were followed by "Ray" and "Maya's" Fusion Dragon. A mysterious individual riding the dragon, Wu's future self, tossed him the Reversal Time Blade. He gave it to Ray and Maya, whom locked the Time Blade away in the Boiling Sea. Wu also heeded an instruction from his older self to obtain Obscuritea from Mistaké, which erased his memories of the battle against the future versions of the Hands of Time and the Timeline of Ninjago was corrected. When Garmadon married Misako and eventually fathered Lloyd many years later, Wu was happy for his brother, but also somewhat melancholy, as he personally harbored some affection for Misako. During the war he had written her a heartfelt letter confessing his feelings, but it was intercepted by Chen, who convinced Garmadon to sign his own name to it in place of Wu's in order to win Misako's affections; Wu did not learn this until years later. Garmadon eventually succumbed to the darkness from the Devourer, and planned to steal the Weapons. But when he tried, Wu confronted him and they fought. Wu won the battle, but at a cost. The kimono he was wearing had a protection spell to keep him safe from evil. This in turn worked on Garmadon, and cast Garmadon into the Underworld, banishing him for what could have been eternity. Peace returned to Ninjago, but knowing his brother's ambition to get all Four Weapons, he sealed each one away and placed a guardian to protect each individual one. Fearing his own demise one day, Wu created a map of the weapon's location and entrusted it with an honest blacksmith. Years later, Wu began searching for the descendants of some of the Elemental Masters to train them in the way of the Ninja. He found Cole climbing a tall mountain, Jay on a city rooftop after his glider failed, and Zane at the bottom of a frozen pond testing himself. He brought each one back to the monastery to train them together. Reclaiming the Golden Weapons Way of the Ninja Wu eventually returned to Ignacia in the hopes of convincing the blacksmith's son Kai to become the Master of Fire, and thus eventually the caretaker of the Sword of Fire. Upon arriving however, he was disappointed that Four Weapons sold only tools for a samurai and voiced his complaints. In response, Wu was promptly ordered to leave by Kai. Yet Wu didn't get far as the Skulkin Army soon attacked the blacksmith shop. Kai was quickly defeated by Samukai and Wu rushed in to save him, using Spinjitzu. The Skulkin General used his daggers to topple the nearby water tower as a distraction, and Wu hurried to save Kai from being crushed by it. Wu was alarmed to hear Samukai mention Garmadon as the Skulkin captured Nya, yet didn't have time to contemplate the matter as Kai attempted to go after them. Wu told Kai of the Golden Weapons and advised him to become a Ninja in order to save his sister. Master Wu took Kai to the Monastery of Spinjitzu atop the Mountain of a Million Steps where he gave the blacksmith one simple instruction; finish the training course before he finished his tea. However, Wu finished his drink even before the young blacksmith had a chance to start and told him to try again the next day, hoping to teach him patience. Kai eventually succeeded and Wu told him that a final test would come the next day. The Golden Weapon That night Jay, Cole, and Zane arrived at the monastery and attacked Kai. Wu eventually awoke and rushed out to the training yard to stop the fight. There he used Spinjitzu to give them their appropriate gis and announce their name and element. He then explained their mission before deciding that it was time to retrieve the first Golden Weapon. To get there, Wu had the Ninja pull him in a carriage as a team building exercise. Upon arriving, Wu warned them not to use the scythe once they found it, and remained behind while the Ninja infiltrated the skeleton's mines. Yet Kai ignored Wu's warning and used the weapon in defense against the Earth Dragon, thus creating a large opening in the ground which the Ninja used to escape. Wu chastised Kai for his actions and walked back to the carriage to go the next weapon. King of Shadows As the Ninja sailed through the Frozen Wasteland, "drifting aimlessly for miles," Wu took a perch on the dragon sculpture at the front of the ship they were using. Wu unexpectedly turned around and informed the Ninja about the Tornado of Creation, before the ship crashed into the Ice Fortress. After they claimed the Shurikens of Ice, Wu sent the Ninja alone to retrieve the Nunchucks of Lightning from the Floating Ruins while he prepared a camp in the Forest of Tranquility. That night the Ninja celebrated their success thus far, though Wu was hesitant as they had yet to claim the Sword of Fire. Nevertheless Kai manage to convince him to show them some dance moves before they all fell asleep. Later that night, Kai was lured to the Fire Temple by Garmadon and Wu followed, arriving as his brother was using his shadow to defeat Kai. Wu used his own shadow to stop Garmadon and recovered the Sword of Fire, only to learn that the Skulkin had stolen the other three weapons. Kai, Wu, and Nya attempted to escape from the Temple to help the other Ninja, but Garmadon awoke the Fire Dragon who quickly blocked their way out. Realizing the Skulkin were on their way to unite the weapons, Wu used the Sword of Fire to cut a rock free from the pool of lava, thereby sending himself into the Underworld with the Fire Sword to keep the weapons apart. Weapons of Destiny Upon arrival in the Underworld, Master Wu headed straight for Lord Garmadon's Dark Fortress, where he confronted his brother in the throne room. He easily defeated the Skulkin soldiers sent after him, but soon faced a far greater challenge: Samukai, wielding the other three Golden Weapons. Master Wu fought hard, using the Sword of Fire to great effect, but Samukai's use of the other Golden Weapons overwhelmed him, leading to his defeat moments after the Ninja broke into the fortress themselves. As Master Wu recovered his wits, Samukai took the Sword of Fire and challenged Lord Garmadon for the throne of the Underworld. However, Garmadon simply laughed, revealing that the power of all four Golden Weapons was too much for anyone—even himself—to control, and Samukai was disintegrated as the weapons formed a portal. As Garmadon prepared to enter the portal, Master Wu tried to reach out to his brother, claiming that their father would not have wanted any of this to happen. His pleas were rebuffed by Garmadon, who revealed that his real plan was to trick Samukai into using all four Golden Weapons at once, thereby creating a portal to a realm where he could find the power to safely wield the powerful weapons himself. With that, Garmadon fled through the portal, leaving Master Wu and his pupils to gather the Golden Weapons and return to the mortal realm. Return of the Serpentine The Final Battle Darkness Shall Rise Master Wu and Nya leave on a one day road trip to get medicine for the Ultra Dragon and some other things and returns just in time to save Lloyd from Skales, who was plotting to kidnap him and convince Garmadon that he (Skales) should be in charge. Pirates Vs. Ninja Wu observed Kai train Lloyd in their apartment, though when the Ninja agreed that their conditions weren't suitable to properly train him, Wu sent them out into the city to find a better place. Double Trouble In Dareth's Dojo, Master Wu watched Jay train Lloyd to control his Lightning via light bulb. When the bulb breaks, Lloyd went to put his anger off on a punching bag. Wu told Jay to be patient. Just then, Nya entered to tell Jay if he wants to hang out with her at the Autobody shop and gave Wu a letter from Lloyd's old school. He read it and informed the team there's going to be a ceremony in honor of Lloyd reforming; they've been inspired to turn good. Later, while cleaning up Lloyd's light bulbs, the "Ninja" came back. He questioned if they had fun, with "Kai" replying he should come with them. Noticing they were wearing sunglasses and acting differently, Wu told "Kai" he shouldn't go to the Mega Monster Amusement Park because of his old age. When "Kai" agreed, Wu attacked the imposters, only to be pinned down to the wall by Bizarro Zane's shurikens. Bizarro Kai asks him where the Ninja were, but was interrupted when Nya called on Jay's phone to meet her at the Autobody shop. As the Bizarro Ninja left, Wu was unable to warn the Ninja about the clones. Ninjaball Run Wu had the whole team balance each other, with Lloyd at the bottom. When Jay questions this, he simply told them to find balance, they must trust each other. When a wrecking ball disrupted them, Dareth told the construction workers they were a day too early. Dareth informed them he doesn't have $50,000 to pay off his debts and that a company—Darnagom Enterprises—wants to tear the Dojo down. Figuring out Garmadon is behind this, Wu assures Dareth they'll come up with the money by the next day. Nya informed them about the Ninjaball Run Race, which will provide $100,000 as the grand prize—twice as much money than what they needed. The next day, Wu sat with the audience to cheer on the Ninja. When they won, he celebrated with the team. Child's Play Master Wu saw the Ninja off on their mission to the Ninjago Museum of History, where Lord Garmadon was attempting to revive a Grundle. When the Ninja did not return from their mission (due to being de-aged into children as a side-effect of Garmadon's spell), Master Wu joined Nya in searching for them. Their efforts proving fruitless, the duo returned to the Bounty, only to find a message from Lloyd, asking them to meet him and the Ninja at the Ninjago Doomsday Comix Book store. Putting some of the pieces together, Master Wu has Nya accompany him to Mystake's tea shop, where they request some Tomorrow's Tea. Due to Mistaké having trouble finding the tea, Master Wu and Nya did not reach the comic book store until nightfall, finding the Ninja at the mercy of the revived Grundle. After Lloyd uses the Tomorrow's Tea to restore the Ninja and defeat the Grundle, Master Wu witnessed the Green Ninja aging into a young man along with his friends. Wrong Place, Wrong Time The Stone Army Wu and the Ninja travel to the Museum after the Devourer's venom has made the Museum's gift shop bobbleheads come to life. One escapes, and Wu races after it, crushing it with his foot, only to turn around to find Misako, Lloyd's mother, greet him. When the giant Stone Warrior is unveiled, the Devourer's venom drips on it, bringing it to life. Wu and the other escape it for a short period while Lloyd works on a trap. Misako finds Lloyd, and Lloyd tricks the warrior into standing on top of paper covering up the bottomless pit it was found in. Wu invites Misako to join the Ninja, and she says only if her son allows it. Lloyd allows her to, and she lives with the Ninja from that point forward. The Day Ninjago Stood Still While the Ninja train Lloyd, Wu takes his hat off to look at a photograph of him, Garmadon, and Misako. Misako unexpectedly appears behind him and startles Wu. Misako shows him her research and the scrolls containing the prophecy of the Green Ninja. Moments later, while an earthquake shakes the Bounty, Misako suggests making the NGTV tower an evacuation station for the Bounty to land on. Wu and majority, if not, all, civilians left in the city and the Ninja climb up the stairwell. Misako loses the container her research was in, and goes back to get it. Once everyone (excluding Misako) is on board, the Stone Warriors start destroying the Bounty's engines, and Wu leaves at the last moment to save Misako as the Bounty flies off. Misako gets to her research, but at a cost; she is now dangling off the side of a 20-story high stair well. Wu fights his way through the Stone Army and gets to Misako at the last moment and saves her. They are only left with one choice after the Army backs them into a corner. Zane senses that Nya should fly the Bounty downwards, and orders her to do it. Wu and Misako jump off of the building, and land on, to their surprise, the Destiny's Bounty. The Last Voyage Island of Darkness Master Wu sends the Ninja out to find the Temple of Light while he, Dr. Julien, Misako, and Lloyd stay back to work on vehicles for the Ninja. They complete the vehicles, (the Earth Driller and the Fire Mech) before sending out the Ninja to the Temple. When Lloyd uses the "Golden Dragon," Wu, Misako, Nya, and Julien are watching inside the Bounty and Wu is embraced by Misako. The Last Hope Return of the Overlord Rise of the Spinjitzu Master After the Final Battle After the Overlord was defeated, Wu acquired Darkley's Boarding School and turned it into "Master Wu's Academy," of which he became headmaster and the Ninja, (along with Nya and Dareth) become teachers. Rebooted The Surge Wu takes his students and the Ninja to New Ninjago City where he, Nya, and the students are escorted around Borg Tower by P.I.X.A.L. while the Ninja speak to Cyrus Borg. However, the tour goes awry when the Digital Overlord takes over the systems, turning the machinery against the tour group. They manage to make it out of the building only to find the city under attack by its own security systems. Wu and the Ninja get the civilians to safety, though are easily outmatched by the Security Mechs. The Art of the Silent Fist Wu is taken back to Borg Tower where the Overlord probes his memory to find where the Ninja are hiding. Once the Overlord discovers the Ninjas' location, he assimilates Wu into a drone, much like he did to Cyrus Borg. Blackout Pythor breaks into Borg Tower where he takes both the hard drive containing the Digital Overlord and Wu to a location in the sewers where he uses the Electrocobrais to power them both. He then sends the now Techno Wu to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk where they attack the Ninja. The Curse of the Golden Master Techno Wu is sent along with a host of Nindroids by the Overlord to Hiroshi's Labrinth to capture Lloyd, whom they find at the heart of the maze. While Lloyd escapes, Techno Wu battles Garmadon once again. Wu is eventually victorious and captures Garmadon, taking him aboard the Nindroid MechDragon. Enter the Digiverse Techno Wu, Pythor, General Cryptor, and the Nindroids break into Borg Tower to stop the Ninja from erasing the Digital Overlord. Wu and the Nindroids break down the lockdown walls in Borg Tower and break in through the savages. Techno Wu is later seen batting a Nindroid, who lifts his hood to be Master Garmadon. Wu is victorious, but when the Overlord is wiped, he is turned back into Master Wu, and helps save his brother. Codename: Arcturus Wu and Garmadon are at The Temple of Light to restore Lloyd's golden power and the Ninjas' elemental powers. Garmadon thinks it is a waste of time because they need balance, but Wu tells him it was Lloyd's idea, not his. Wu spots Cryptor and Pythor on a satellite, and sends Kai after them, but Kai becomes careless and is taken prisoner by Pythor. Later, at Borg Tower, Garmadon tells that they defeated Arcturus, an ancient Serpentine General when they were first on each other's side. Wu asks where the Serpentine do their stargazing, and Zane jumps to the answer: The Lost City of Ouroboros. The Void Wu returned to Borg Tower with Nya, Garmadon, and P.I.X.A.L. where they were able to contact the Ninja. Advising them that if they "couldn't change their circumstances, they should change themselves," they were able to provide the Ninja help in their attempt to take over the comet-bound ship. However, their communications were discovered by Pythor who led a squad of Nindroids to attack Borg Industries. The four managed to escape to Garmadon's monastery and they re-established contact with the Ninja. The Titanium Ninja Tournament of Elements The Invitation Following Zane's memorial, Master Wu requested the remaining four Ninja to train at Borg Industries, but only Lloyd came. Upon asking his nephew where the others were, he said the loss of Zane would affect them all and that it would either bring the team together or tear them apart. Wu later appeared at Garmadon's Monastery looking at the plans for the Destiny's Bounty. Versus While helping Nya rebuild the Bounty, he fell asleep from listening to her talk about her problems with Jay and Cole. When Nya asked for some advice on the situation, Wu stated he was staying out of it. He then questioned Misako about contacting Garmadon and the Ninja and when she responded she hadn't, he decided to "expand their horizons," to which Nya set off in their backup vehicle the D.B. Express. Spy for a Spy He was mentioned by Dareth, who contacted him from the D.B. Express on Chen's Island. Spellbound While Misako attempted to contact Dareth and Nya using the computer in the Samurai X Cave, Wu made a pot of tea and offered some to her. In response, she berated him for being so calm when they didn't know where everyone was. Wu assured that he too was concerned, but had faith in Garmadon to guide them. The Day of the Dragon Wu and Misako contact Nya getting an update of Chen's plans and states they will pick up the Ninja and their allies on the Bounty. The Greatest Fear of All The Ninja return to Ninjago on Elemental Dragons and see Chen hasn't attack yet before heading off for the Samurai X cave. Wu is reunited with Zane complimenting his new form. He is thanked by Garmadon for looking after Misako while he was gone. The group soon wonders on what to do about Chen and his army as Garmadon states if Chen's invades war will break out and their worst fear would emerge as Wu states "The greatest victory would be that has no battle" and after Falcon gives them a clue they travel to Kryptarium Prison and meet Pythor. Initially, he wants nothing to do with them for all the pain they put him through until seeing Garmadon's new Anacondrai form which changes his mind. The prison soon comes under attack by Anacondrai Cultists as the Ninja go off to fight them Wu and the others stay behind. When Zane notices Pythor's venom falling on Garmadon's hand, transforming it, he deduces that's why they came for Pythor as he holds the key to making the transformation permanent. Wu then realizes that was why Chen hadn't attack yet and agrees with Lloyd on keeping him away from the cultists. Wu has Zane join the other Ninja in keeping the Cultists at bay while he, Garmadon and Lloyd make off with Pythor just as the prison is put on lockdown. As the four run off, Pythor admonishes them for their cowardice as Wu retorts back and mentions the Serpentine War and Pythor states Chen inform them that the humans would betray the treaty as Garmadon states Chen said the same about the Anacondrai before Lloyd realizes Chen tricked both sides into war. Once in the prison fields, Wu and the others come face to face with the Anacondrai Cultists and tells his family to protect Pythor. A battle breaks out, which causes Wu to lose track of Pythor but he manages to save the latter from being captured by a Cultist, though, is distracted by the Ninja breaking through walls. When asked if he had Pythor, Wu looks to see that Pythor was stolen by the Cultists when he wasn't looking. Cole stated they couldn't let the fake Anacondrai escape but Wu said they couldn't let the prisoners escape, telling Cole to stop destroying the walls. Zane then creates an ice bridge which the Ninja used to escape and Kai destroys it so the prisoners can't follow them, allowing the Warden and the guards to take the prisoners away. Wu returns to the cave where he is told that Chen has shipped out several noodle trucks which causes them to note they could invade the city this way. They contact the Elemental Masters for back-up but are shocked to see the trucks head off in separate directions and the Ninja go off to stop them. Wu tells Nya to ready the Bounty for the worse situation before telling Misako to notify their allies for help and tells Garmadon he was relieved to have him back. As he and Nya work on the ship, the power shuts off but Nya says she'll have back online in no time. As the Ninja and their allies stop the trucks, Wu says the people are safe from the fake Anacondrai but Skylor informs them the Cultists are pulling the Ninja away causing Wu to realize too late that Chen tricked them and orders for them to stop the trucks. As the Ninja and the Elemental Masters open the trucks to find them empty, they realize Chen's deceit, causing them to lose control of their Elemental Dragons, being overcome by fear. Wu and Garmadon sadly state their worst fears have come true as the Second Serpentine War has just begun as Chen's army invade with no problem. The Corridor of Elders Wu and his group try to contact the scattered Elemental Masters and the Ninja before Chen contacts them saying he has taken control of the radio. Chen states he will offer a truce if the Ninja and their allies leave Ninjago but Garmadon states it's a lie, though Wu stops him and tells Chen they would think about it, earning shock from his brother. Wu states their forces are all around and they should consider it before Chen states Garmadon should listen to Wu as his words are what convinced Misako. Wu then learns from Chen that Garmadon placed his signature on the letter he originally wrote to Misako and is enrage by his brother's betrayal as his brother tells him to calm himself before angrily states Garmadon was no master and never was one. Skylor stops their fight before it becomes worse as it was playing into Chen's hands. Eventually, the Ninja and their allies receive a mental message from Neuro through Lloyd to gather at the Samurai X Cave. While there Wu is still mad at Garmadon for his betrayal and gets closer with Misako which causes an observing Lloyd to ask his father if they note they know about the letter which the latter confirms. Wu then tells everyone that for Chen to conquer Ninjago he would need to pass through Echo Canyons which would take him to the Corridor of Elders which he tells a curious Shade it is where the statues of their ancestors lay and where they'll make their final stand. With the Destiny Bounty fully operational, Wu and his group come to the aid of their allies managing to destroy some of the Anacondrai vehicles before Chen orders his army to head for the air and make the canyon larger for them to pass while ordering an attack on the Destiny Bounty. Lloyd and Pythor arrive with the latter telling them he knows a way to defeat the fake Anacondrai which was releasing the ghosts of the Anacondrai Generals which required Garmadon (the one who banished them) to take their place. Garmadon accepts this plan as Wu speaks against this decision as the latter tells him that there wasn't enough time to undo all the wrong he's done. Garmadon's decision upsets Lloyd who leaves and takes his anger out on the enemy. Garmadon then has Wu read the spell open the portal to the Cursed Realm though reluctant he begins reciting until Lloyd returns. Lloyd takes the spell book, stating that he'll banish his father since it only seems fair that he does it. As the portal opens, Garmadon says that while he sought to make the world into his own image, he never realized he already had in his own son. Lloyd finishes reading the spell, and Garmadon violently ascends towards the portal. As he vanishes in an overwhelming flash of light, seven Anacondrai spirits, including Arcturus come out from the portal. The original Anacondrai curse Chen and his army turning them into ghosts, to which they too ascend to the Cursed Realm ending the war though Wu, Lloyd and Misako are distraught by their loss. Afterwards, Wu is with the Ninja and the Elemental Masters celebrating their victory and agree to keep in contact for future conflicts. Later on, he and the others build a fire to destroy Clouse's spellbook and watch as a statue of Garmadon is built in the Corridor for his noble actions. When Lloyd makes a speech of being the son of Garmadon, Wu adds he was also his father's student as well. Once the Ninja swear to combat any threat the future may hold, they promise to live to fight for the future that fate may hold. Possession Skybound Infamous Aboard the Bounty, Wu meditated with Cole, urging him to find what powers he could unlock as a ghost. The Black Ninja was successful in discovering he could disappear and Wu congratulated him. Wu later summoned the Ninja to the bridge of the Bounty, informing them that Clouse had escaped the destruction of the Cursed Realm and was heading to Stiix. As the Ninja pursued him, Wu journeyed to the Domu library to figure out what the sorcerer might be after. His research led him to learn of the Teapot of Tyrahn, shortly after which he was ambushed by Nadakhan, the latter seeking to imprison him. Calmly confronting the Djinn and casually noting Nadakhan's aroma of tea due to his imprisonment in the Teapot, Wu decided to test out his luck by wishing no one would be harmed in their fight, and in response Nadakhan moved their fight momentarily out of the time stream. Satisfied, Wu attempted to defeat the Djinn, but when Nadakhan used his teleportation and speed to evade him, Wu wished to have the power to defeat his opponents. As a result, he became so powerful that he would be able to destroy the planet in a single blow, making any attempts to destroy Nadakhan a disaster in that it would kill everyone else. After pretending to almost sneeze, scaring the Djinn, Wu humbly conceded defeat and wished it all away, being trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn alongside Clouse. Public Enemy Number One While confronting Misako, Nadakhan showed off the imprisoned Wu and Clouse in the Teapot of Tyrahn, before trapping Misako inside as well. Enkrypted After receiving the Djinn Blade from Khanjikhan, Nadakhan shattered the Teapot of Tyrahn, transferring Wu, Clouse, and Misako into the blade. Operation Land Ho! Inside the Sword of Souls, Wu fell into a deep sleep. He was later awoken by Jay and he and the other Ninja were able to escape from the blade. The Way Back Welcoming his students, Wu would proceed to warn them that by defeating Nadakhan, the Djinn's magic would dissipate, causing the reconstructed Djinjago to fall onto everything below, causing untold devastation. Making a plan, he, Misako, Ronin, Skylor, Captain Soto, and Echo Zane headed down to New Ninjago City to help protect the citizens from the inevitable destruction. Later, when Djinjago began to collapse, he and the rest of the citizens watched in horror as the massive debris fell down. As a result of Jay's final wish erasing the events of the season, Wu was placed back to his original location prior to his visit to Domu, presumably with no memory of what had happened. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 Shortly thereafter, Wu began to feel a sense of overwhelming darkness. At the same time, reports of missing fishermen off the coast of the Dark Island prompted Misako to want to investigate. As Wu sought to meditate on this approaching darkness, he hired Ronin to accompany her. After meditating at Steep Wisdom for a week, he was interrupted to a villager who had discovered the ruins of Misako's boat, with no sign of her anywhere. Searching the wreck, Wu discovered a note from Misako pleading to stay as far away as possible from the Dark Island. Ignoring her warning, Wu gather the Ninja at the Samurai X Cave to explain their mission. As the Ninja prepared the Bounty, Wu collected an important piece of cargo which Kai and Jay brought aboard the ship. Shortly after setting off, the Bounty was struck by a lightning storm. In the chaos, all of the Ninja fell off the flying ship though Wu managed to crash it in the jungles of the Dark Island. Upon waking, Wu soon encountered Lloyd fleeing from a group of gorillas he had provoked. After helping the Green Ninja escape quicksand by using Airjitzu, the two returned to the Bounty and spent several days making it seaworthy once more. Although Lloyd wanted to search for Misako, Wu was adamant they sail up the River of Darkness to the Temple of Light. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 As Wu and Lloyd continued down the River of Darkness, the Green Ninja began to become affected by Dark Matter, thrashing out violently when they encountered a swarm of oversized bugs. Although Wu tried his best to keep him focused, it wasn't long before Lloyd jumped off the ship and ran into the jungle to search for his mother, leaving Wu alone on the Destiny's Bounty. As the river wove it's way through the Jankikai Jungle, Wu meditated to resist the effects of the Dark Matter himself. Two days after Lloyd abandoned him, Wu was bitten by an infected insect which caused him to hallucinate into confronting a corrupted version of himself. Following his vision, Wu rested, only sitting up when the Bounty arrived at a mysterious cave. Venturing inside, Wu discovered Clouse, who turned out to be the mastermind behind the events on the island. The sorcerer captured Wu and explained his plan to destroy the Temple of Light and corrupt the entire land of Ninjago in darkness. Before Clouse could stop him however, Wu broke free and chased him out of the cave, though escaped in the Misfortune's Keep. Cole found Wu shortly after and explained the situation, though Wu insisted on taking the Bounty to the Temple of Light as it stored his secret tea crate. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Wu eventually arrived at the temple with the crate aboard the Bounty, and while the Ninja held off the Sky Pirate Crew and Shadow Army unleashed by Clouse, Wu opened it to reveal the Golden Mech. Having had it repaired by Borg following the defeat of the Overlord, Wu piloted it into battle against Clouse, who created his own Shadow Mech to do battle with it. However, Wu managed to overcome his foe, and used the Golden Mech's power to restore the Temple of Light to its original glory. With Clouse's plans foiled, a vortex opened to consume him, and Wu offered his foe help in escaping but was refused, leading to Clouse's imprisonment in the Underworld. Wu and his friends then returned home in celebration, but Wu was soon troubled by visions of old friends . . . and old foes. . . . Wu-Cru (non-canon) Due to the events on the Dark Island, Dark Matter crystals began popping up all over Ninjago and Wu sent the Ninja out to investigate. While at Steep Wisdom, Wu came across a mysterious stranger that had elemental abilities and was somehow resistant to the matter's effects. Worried about the Ninja, Wu asked the stranger to help find them. The stranger agreed and was able to bring back a possessed Zane whom Wu crafted a special tea for to cure the effects. The Falcon soon arrived having discovered Cole, and Wu sent the Stranger and Zane to retrieve him. Once he was revived thanks to Wu's tea, the Earth Ninja reported that the Serpentine intended to use the Dark Matter to revive the Great Devourer. Although Wu was reluctant to allow the Stranger to continue aiding them, Zane and Cole offered to train it as this mysterious master's immunity to the matter was vital to their success. After the three returned with Kai and Jay, Wu sent them to the Samurai X Cave to find Nya who had sought shelter there. They soon discovered logs left by Lloyd who had discovered that Fangtom and Pythor were intending to use the Dark Matter to become the Great Devourer, causing Wu to send them to the Mountain of a Million Steps where the old Serpentine Fortress was. Day of the Departed On the Day of the Departed, Wu and Misako planned to meet up with the Ninja at the Ninjago Museum of History. When the two arrived, the Ninja were nowhere to be found, prompting Wu to contact the Ultra Stealth Raider and urge the Ninja to hurry up. They eventually arrived and hurried to the gift shop, managing to secure Day of the Departed lanterns before it closed. While Wu was reminding the Ninja of the true meaning of the Day of the Departed, they were greeted by Dr. Saunders. After greetings were exchanged, Wu and the other Ninja followed Dr. Saunders on a tour of the new Hall of Villainy exhibit. After the tour, Wu and the Ninja parted ways to honor those who had passed from Ninjago into the Departed Realm. Wu used the Destiny's Bounty to travel to the ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, where he drank a cup of remembrance tea in honor of his father. However, the Yin-Yang Eclipse that coincided with the Day of the Departed that year allowed Yang to revive several villains, among them Morro, who confronted Wu at the Monastery. Wu prepared to battle his former pupil once more, only for Morro to reveal that he had not come to fight. He had instead come to reveal the truth behind Yang's intentions and his plot against the Ninja. Morro and Wu traveled back to the museum and met all of Wu's students except Cole, explaining to the confused Ninja the ghosts appearing were apart of Yang's plan to distract them as Morro confirms it. Wu stops the Ninja from attacking Morro by stating he was there to help. He had Morro tell them that Yang tricked Cole into bringing the Yin Blade to Yang's Temple and open a Rift to return to Ninjago. After the Ninja realize they forgot Cole, Wu and his students quickly boarded the Bounty to aid Cole, but not before Wu thanked his former pupil before he proceeded to wish him a happy holiday and return to the Departed Realm. Wu and the others arrived at the Temple, but due to strong winds they were unable to get close and physically help Cole. However, their arrival gave him the inspiration he needed to defeat Yang, who saw the error of his ways and sacrificed his own chance to become human again in order to enable Cole to do so. At Cole's suggestion, Wu and the others then took the restored Temple of Airjitzu as their new base. Return of the Hands of Time Students *Morro (formerly; first student and the Master of Wind) *Cole (his second student and the Earth Ninja) *Zane (his third student and the Ice Ninja) *Jay (his fourth student and the Lightning Ninja) *Kai (his fifth student and the Fire Ninja) *Lloyd (nephew, his sixth student, and the Green Ninja/Golden Ninja; first student to gain the rank of "master") *Nya (Kai's sister, his seventh student and the Water Ninja) Description Wu is an elderly man with a long white beard. He normally wears a white robe and a conical straw hat. In "The Day Ninjago Stood Still," he is shown to wear a small black skullcap under his hat. Occasionally, he wears a more elaborate white and black kimono with Chinese characters inscribed in gold along the left side. He is rarely seen without his bamboo staff or his tea set. In "Winds of Change," he receives a new outfit which more resembles a Master robe. In "Grave Danger," he gained a battle suit resembling a ninja uniform. In his youth, he had a full head of blonde hair. As a child, he had a bowl cut, a white tunic with his red symbol similar to his most common attire, and brown pants. As a young man, he had a blonde variant of Jay's hair. He wore a black and white kimono signifying his status as a Spinjitzu Master, with kanji emblazoned on it to be used as a protection spell against evil. When Wu was assimilated by The Overlord, his appearance changed drastically. His tan straw hat became metallic silver, his arms and legs were black, and his face was half metal, with a red eye. More cybernetics were visible on his torso, and both his staff and his beard were black instead of gold and white. When he was struck by the Forward Time Blade, Wu began to rapidly age. A notable change to his appearance was his beard, which grew long enough to touch the ground when he stood up. Age Wu is several hundreds of years old.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/790207127692378112 He and his older brother's long lifespan is a result of them being the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master, whom lived for thousands of years before finally succumbing to his mortality. Wu and his brother have a peculiar aging pattern. Ages ago, they were children when Garmadon was bitten, and grew to be young men by the time their father passed away.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/781615927200616448 Their aging stagnated at some point, and centuries later, they were still physically young during the events of the Serpentine War. Decades later, they were physically in their early thirties when Garmadon was banished, showing that their bodies were still aging, albeit slowly but beginning to quicken.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/768339964857843712 Only a mere decade later, by the time of the events of the series, Wu had become an old man, having aged tremendously in a relatively short period of time due to unknown circumstances. Personality and Traits As a young boy, Wu was a bit irresponsible and impulsive, refusing to retrieve his father's katana after losing it. Instructed by his brother to never put off what can be done today, he would watch, haunted, as the Great Devourer's venom began to corrupt Garmadon as a result of his procrastination, and would likewise remember his brother's words prior to his corruption for the rest of his life. When he became older, Wu became a more benevolent, satisfied, and generous person, being very reserved and noble and valiantly fighting for good. Having a kind heart, he brought in a homeless orphan named Morro and took care of him, discovering his fatherly instincts after taking in the Master of Wind to be his pupil. However, he also had little patience for wrongful behavior, readily disapproving Morro's reckless actions and unanimously agreeing with his brother to banish the Anacondrai Generals to the Cursed Realm, and being highly protective of his father's name. Years later, having officially become a master, Wu would develop an incredibly eccentric and mysterious personality, often instructing others with cryptic hints and would often avoid being straightforward, confusing everyone with his strange methods and ways. Wise because of his years of experience, Wu had an enormous amount of forethought and skilled intelligence, triumphing over several enemies as a result. Incredibly graceful, even when losing, Wu would be willing to sacrifice his life under any circumstances to protect others. Despite this, Master Wu also had a more silly and playful side. He enjoyed less reserved actions such as food fights and riding on Ferris wheels and had a strange sense of humor even in battle, taking a little fun out of scaring Nadakhan into thinking he was about to destroy the planet and everyone as a result. However, Wu also had a past haunted by his mistakes, echoing his own brother's wisdom, and secretly reprimanding himself for the corruption of Garmadon and Morro. Appearances Notes *Master Wu loves to drink tea. *Master Wu was among the Elemental Alliance generals to banish Arcturus and the other Anacondrai leaders into the Cursed Realm following the Serpentine Wars. *Wu has the most recorded near-death experiences of any character in the show. *Master Wu can hold his breath for a really long time, due to his Spinjitzu powers. *His first student was Morro, although the Master of Wind eventually left and never came back due to his frustration in not being the Green Ninja. *His staff is revealed to be his father's staff in "Winds of Change." **The staff also contains the location of the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master from 3 symbols; the Airjitzu symbol, the Sword of Sanctuary symbol, and the third one defines the First Spinjitzu Master's Tomb. ***It's also revealed that Wu didn't know about those symbols. *Because "Sensei" has different meanings in different countries that could possibly cause issues in the future,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/777550117238894592 in supplementary material from 2016 onward, usage of the word has ceased, and been replaced by "master." Because of this, Wu is now "Master Wu." Officially, this extends to other characters referred to as "Sensei." **Wu began to be called "Master Wu" in the show by other characters in the 2016 fall special, "Day of the Departed." *It is confirmed Wu will return after being lost in time. Gallery Sensei.png|Master Wu Wu2.png|Master Wu on the LEGO.com products page art-ninjago-carousel-wu.jpg|Master Wu 2015 poster Sensei Wu.jpg|Spinner 6610348639 ec8c238805.jpg lego-ninjago-minifigures-sensei-wu.jpg|Master Wu's front, side and back Sensei-Wu-Black-Robes.jpg|Master Wu's Summer 2011 version. FigBattleWu.jpg|Battle Wu 70751 Wu.jpg|Exclusive 70751 Wu FIGWu16.png|Wu's 2016 minifigure MasterWuCGI.png CGIWuSkybound.png 250px-Sensei Wu.png MasterWuSmileDimensions.png Wu2015Art.jpg TWu.png Wu2FinalBattle.png NSenseiWu.png|In Nindroids SenseiWuStanding.png|As seen in LEGO Dimensions SoRWuFig.png WuMWDCGI.png WuCru_Mission1_572_350_v2.jpg|Wu on the Wu-Cru page WuCru_Mission5_572_350_v2.jpg WuCruJoin.png WuFinalBattle.png SoRWuCGI.png NSSWu.png HoTPoster.jpeg MosTemple.jpg In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season1Wu.png|Master Wu in the opening theme Season1bTeam.png|Master Wu in Season 1 Season3Wu.png|Master Wu in Season 3 Season4Sensei.png|Master Wu in Season 4 GarmaWu Bros..png Season5Wu.png|Master Wu in Season 5 Season6WuMisako.png|Master Wu in Season 6 DoDWu.png|In Day of the Departed youngwu1.png|Master Wu as a child youngwu2.png|Mater Wu as a child training with his older brother (before his corruption). MoSCWuYoung.png|Master Wu as young man readying for the Serpentine War. Sensei Wu Spinjitzu.png|Master Wu's Spinjitzu tornado MoS02Wu.png MoS02WuDance.png MoS02WuWakes.png MoS01WuInspects.png MoS02WuBird.png MoS02WuSword.png MoS01WuExplains.png MoS45WuFarm.png MoS15WuToken.png MoS3WuTemp.png MoS40Wu.png|Wu in the Samurai Cave WuExplains44.png WuReads.png BattleWuTV.png Techno Wu.jpg|Techno Wu MoS52SavedHim.png DoDLanternImportance.png DoDWuFig.png HoTWu.jpeg|Master Wu in Season 7 HoTIntro.jpeg Blades of Time.png|Garmadon and Wu shortly after defeating The Hands of Time with the Time Blades MoS67Lloyd, Wu & Misako.jpeg MoS74Masters.png References pl:Wu de:Sensei Wu es:Sensei Wu Category:2011 Category:Main protagonists Category:Ninja Category:Sensei Category:Spinjitzu Category:Creation Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Heroes Category:Day of the Departed Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:The Hands of Time Category:Cyborgs Category:First Elemental Masters Category:Elemental masters Category:Wu's Teas Category:Lost in Time Category:Unknown Status